Lone Wolf
by rainbowsonlou
Summary: Krystina has always been a lone wolf. She doesn't talk to anybody, she's the outcast of the Music Ninja Acadamey. When Lothor attacks the school, her sensei gives her a morpher. What will happen to Krystina? Where will she go?
1. The Lone Wolf

(Krystina's P.O.V)

I woke up like normal, at 6 in the morning.

I got dressed in the usual outfit for me, /cgi/set?id=42350402 and put my black hair, which was between my shoulder and elbow, in a messy bun.

"Good enough for me." I said, looking at myself in the mirror. "Bye Tina!" I yelled into my house, getting a goodbye in French from my older sister.

I grabbed my black backpack before I left, and my ice skates and my figure skating bag.

Yes, I figure skate; do you have a problem with that?

I walked to the ice rink that was around the corner, and got ready to practice for my next competition.

I got dressed in my light green dress and skin tone stockings, and put my ice skates on.

As I walked out the changing room, my manager, Jake Hollows, saw me coming.

He waved me over to him, so I walked over to him. "Okay, so I need you to learn the Double Axel, do it as many times at you need, you need to practice your routine and if you want to change anything in it, tell me. When you're done, do 4 laps around the rink."

I nodded and got on the ice and did everything he told me to do... Well, almost everything, when I finished my first lap, I looked at the time.

"SHIT!" I screamed before racing off toward the changing rooms. I changed back into my normal clothes and left my ice skating stuff in my locker, while I had my backpack with me.

I shouted to Jake, "I GOTTA GO! I'M GONNA BE LATE!"I felt his eyes follow me as I ran outside. I was gonna be late for training!

I made sure nobody was looking, and ran into the alley between the music store and the instrument store down the block.

I ran as fast as I could without getting too tired, and ran into the alley.

Instead of running into the fence, I was transported to the Music Ninja Academy. I walked up the hill and into the Academy, watching the other Music Ninjas train.

Yeah, Music Ninjas… Pretty lame isn't it?

I walked up to my training spot, to find my Sensei. Sensei Huro looked at me seriously as he said, "You were nearly late. Well, you're kind of late. Even this late is early for you, considering you always show up either 30 or 15 minutes before training begins. Today is the day that the Thunder Ninja Academy comes to train with us. You will be doing a demonstration with a Thunder Ninja for the new students of both Music andThunder Academies. Good luck."

I nodded to Sensei and we both headed to the demonstration place. I sat on the stage thing after getting dressed into my training uniform with white music notes on it.

After waiting for a couple minutes, the Thunder Ninja people appeared.

Sensei told the new students to watch the demonstration, and the Thunder Sensei told the students that aren't new to train with someone from the other school.

I have a cute hat with my training uniform, which keeps my hair from falling into my face, but it also is apart of the uniform, and it protects your eyes from the sun because it has this cloth in front of the eyes and no one can see your eyes but you can see perfectly.

"This is Krys; you two will be doing the demonstration for the new students of both schools." Sensei told this guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

He nodded at Sensei and he sat down next to me. "I'm Hunter." He said.

I didn't say anything, just nodded.

Hunter tried talking to me before we started the demonstration, but I never said anything to him.

He finally gave up, realizing I wasn't going to talk. "This is Krys. Krys joined Music Ninja Academy two years ago. This is Hunter; he joined Thunder Ninja Academy when he was young. Good luck, Krys, Hunter."

We both nodded at Sensei and we starting sparring.

I dodged a hit from Hunter and hit his neck with my hand.

His hand immediately went to his neck, leaving his defense open. I took the chance and kicked him in the stomach, and swiped his feet from under him.

He quickly got back up and hit my arm.

I grinned, happy to have someone good as a sparring partner for the moment. He knocked me off balance and I jumped up in the air, hoping to be able to land okay, and landed on the other side of Hunter.

He looked around confused for a moment, then saw me and tackled me. I pushed him off and we continued fighting.

We both got in some really good kicks and punches, but then I guess he got angry. He punched my elbow really hard. Thanks a lot, dude. The elbow is like, the most fragile bone in the body!

I rubbed it for a minute, and then Hunter punched me in the face. I didn't make a sound, but the Sensei's went to either Hunter or me.

Sensei Huro came to me, making sure I was okay, while the Thunder Sensei calmed Hunter down.

I told Sensei that Hunter should be angry, it makes him fight harder and then the students can see how much better a person can fight when they're motivated.

Sensei nodded and the fight continued. After a few more minutes, Hunter and I were both out of breathe.

"Krys wins." Hunter announced, lying down on the ground. I smirked and Hunter saw. He rolled his eyes and told me, "Dude, you win by default." I shrugged and walked to Sensei.

(Hunter's P.O.V)

I walked off after Krys left, and found Blake. This guy next to him looked at me, silently asking to spar with me.

I nodded and sparred with him. "Hey dude, do you know this guy named Krys, he joined this place two years ago?" I asked the dude.

He nodded, "Oh yeah, that Krys." "

What about him?" I asked him.

"Krys is the lone wolf here. Krys doesn't talk to anybody, just nods sometimes but never talks. The first time I heard Krys speak was when Krys joined and told our Sensei her name. Yes, I said she. Krys is a girl."

"Krys… is a girl?" I said, repeating the last part slowly. The dude nodded,

"Yeah, I think I would know. She is my best friend outside of training. She talks to me when we aren't training, but we are always away from everyone else if we are still here though. Oh, I'm Connor." "Hunter." I told him.

I can't believe Krys is a girl… and I can't believe a girl can fight like that.

Looking around, I realized that there weren't any other music ninjas that were girls around.

"Is she the only girl at this school?" I asked Connor. He nodded. "She is, unless Tina comes back for her senior ninja training." He told me.

He paused for a moment before answering my question I was thinking, "Tina's her older sister. Tina quit so she could focus on her studies in university."

I nodded, understanding. "How old is Krys?" "She's 17, the same as me." I smiled to myself; Krys is the same age as me. I

hope one day I can actually get to know her. But, I hope I'll be able to see what she looks like too.


	2. Attacked

(Krys' P.O.V)

When training was over, I changed back into my normal clothes. (I ninja streak inside the academy to change in the bathroom)

I ninja streaked back to where Connor usually was, and of course found him there

. "CONNOR!" I yelled, hugging him. He hugged me back, "KRYS!" "You have to come to my practice today!" I told him.

"When don't I go to your practice after training?" He asked. I shrugged and grabbed his arm. "Come on! Jake is gonna kill me if I show up later than usual!"

"You always arrive at the same time, and Jake's gotten used to you having to take off." "So? I still want to get there and finish practice. I have to show you the new move I learned!" I said, both of us walking away from the tree where we meet up.

We exited the school and stood in the alley, and Connor said, "Cool, knowing you you've probably already aced it. Or you're getting close to acing it."

I nodded and he asked, "How's Tina doing?"

"Good, she studies a lot. Luckily she is really smart so she still has time to cook dinner for us and do other things. You have to come over tomorrow night! You haven't been over in forever! Even Tina misses you!" I told him.

"So three weeks is forever now?" "Yes! Yes it is!" I answered.

We entered the ice rink and he went to talk to Jake, like usual. Jake is not only my manager person, but he's also Connor's friend.

Connor's older brother, Dan, was friends with Jake. But then Dan moved for his job, and Jake stayed here to be my coach and my manager person.

I ran into the changing room and got dressed in all my figure skating stuff.

I walked out onto the ice when I was done, and finished my laps and skated over to Connor. "Conner, you ready to see the greatest move of today?" I asked him.

He nodded and shooed me off to the center of the ice to show him. Connor's always supported me in my figure skating.

He says that he likes it because I'm involved, but I know another reason is that the girls always wear dresses. Connor is such a guy sometimes, but then again is literally is a guy anyway.

I showed him to move and when I finished it, he was clapping like crazy as always.

I bowed and pretended like I had finished competing, and said, "Thank you! Thank you!" I then went back to changing room and changed.

* * *

><p>I was wearing my ice skates, stockings and my light green dress for practice again.<p>

I had gone over my routine for the competition in two weeks, and then I was just practicing this hard spin.

When I got bored, I changed into my training uniform and went to the Academy. I was 36 minutes early, but I was bored so I came early.

I went to the tree where Connor and I meet up. Humming a song, I sat down on the grass.

"What's that song?" Someone asked from up in the tree. Alarmed, I quickly stood up and got in a fighting stance, only to see Hunter sitting in the tree.

"A song I wrote." I answered him. "Cool." He said.

I nodded and turned to walk away, when I saw Hunter in front of me.

"How- How did you-?" Hunter cut me off with two words, "Ninja Streaked." "Oh… I knew that." I told him, rolling my eyes, grateful I'm wearing my hat.

"Sure you did." Hunter said, laughing. "Do you ever take that hat off during training?" He asked.

"Not really, it's part of the uniform and Sensei would give me an even worse punishment then the first time." I told him, only to get a nod from him.

Before I could react, he knocked my hat off, and my hair fell down and he looked into my eyes. "Hey!" I said, turning to pick up my hat.

He stopped me and looked me in the eyes and said, "You're really pretty, you should leave your hair down and not wear the hat. This way people can see your eyes."

I blushed and looked away awkwardly, "Thanks…." "How about you train with me today?" he asked.

I smiled a little and nodded, "Sure." "My brother Blake can train with Connor, and they'll be right next to us too." I nodded at his comment and looked at my watch.

"Training's gonna start in 10 minutes. You want to just hang out until then?" I asked him.

He nodded and we both sat down by the tree.

I picked up my hat and whined, "You got it all muddy! When I get in trouble, I'm making you help me with my punishment!"

Hunter laughed, "Fine, gives me more time with you." I shoved him with my shoulder, "On second thought, maybe I should just do it on my own."

"That's not fair." "You actually want to be punished?" I asked him, confused. "If I'm with you, it's not a punishment."

I rolled my eyes at his answer, "Quit trying to flirt with me."

* * *

><p>It's been three weeks since the Thunder Ninjas left to go back to their own school to train. Hunter and I have been texting a lot, and I really miss him.<p>

He was a good friend, and his adopted brother Blake was really nice.

Connor and I were sitting in my living room, an hour before afternoon training on the weekend.

"Quit texting Hunter so much, I've hardly talked to my best friend when you're texting him." Connor complained, taking my phone from my hands and read the text Hunter had just sent me.

"'I miss you. I wish you lived here or I lived there so then we could go out on dates and be in a relationship.'" Connor read out loud, "What?" I asked him, reaching for my phone.

He leaned away, reading another text, "'You have to call me when you can because I miss seeing your beautiful face and that's as close as I can get to it, hearing your angelic voice.'"

I grabbed the phone from his hands and read the texts myself. 'I gotta go.' One said, while the other said, 'Talk to ya later Krys.'

I sighed, a sigh of relief and threw my phone lightly at Connor.

"You, you liar." "OOOO! Krys loves Hunter, Krys loves Hunter!" He teased me.

Connor and I arrived at the Academy on time. The sky was... purple and Sensei still told us not to worry.

Connor and I looked at each other and shrugged. Sensei told us to train like normal, so that's what we did.

Suddenly, the purple sky shot lightning on the ground. I

n the spot where the lightning hit, were 3 weird-looking people. One guy was wearing a mask and had really long hair, while the other two where... weird-looking monsters.

They started attacking the school. Sensei, who had been by Conner and I, looked panicked. He took a box out of his robe, and handed it to me.

"It will open when you're ready." He told us, "Run! Get out of here! GO!" He shouted. Connor and I nodded, and quickly ran away from the Academy.

The people attacking the school didn't notice us.

We ran back to the alley, out of breath and freaking out.

"We have to go back and help them!" Connor yelled, "No, Sensei gave us this box, obviously to protect it or something. Going back would put us, and the box in danger. We'll check it out later. I have a really bad feeling about going back now." I told him.

"Where are we going?" Connor asked as I led the way. "We're going to my house, using a secret path." "The path's through the forest?" He asked, and I nodded. We got to the clearing, and we could see my house. "Come on!" I yelled at him, running ahead.

We went inside and found Tina. We explained everything to her, and she looked really worried.

"I'm not a ninja anymore, so I can stay here and make sure things are okay for a while. You two, go to the Thunder Ninja Academy, and warn the Sensei. I'll keep an eye on things here. Here's a map of how to get to the Thunder Ninja Academy, and text me when you get there and when you're coming back. If anything bad happens, I need to know." Tina said, handing us a map.

She also gave us some money she had saved up. "Tina, we can't take your money." I told her.

She shook her head, "It was for if something bad like this happened to the Academy and you had to warn another Sensei."

I nodded and Connor ninja streaked to his house to pack up clothes and what not, while I did the same, both of us using Ninja Speed to pack things quickly. "We'll be back as soon as we can." Conner told Tina, once he was back at my house.

Tina nodded and shooed us out the house.


End file.
